


For His Amusement

by Kay_fiction



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives sometimes finds Wolfwood and backs him into a corner. The priest is forced to do as his master commands, for Knives's amusement, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> This terrible piece of non-con was inspired by some fanart over on tumblr. I'm not sorry. It was glorious. <3 
> 
> Oh. Yes. It is a bit OOC. I was tired when I wrote it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and criticism are always appreciated.

He was pinned. By sheer force of will—by terrifying power that he’d hoped to never be on the wrong end of. The Plant approached him slowly, cold interest in his ice blue eyes. He wasn’t dressed in his normal attire, instead he was in nothing but a simple black pair of underwear.

 Wolfwood drew an audible breath as the pale form moved within his personal space. The sound reeked of his fear, and a tight twinge of unwanted arousal at the sensation of body heat playing along his hypersensitive sensory. An idle chuckle wit no amusement in it vibrated from that chest to fill the scant space between them.

 He gripped Wolfwood’s right hand with uncompromising strength and pulled him away from the wall. The priest stumbled, dragged along anyway by the Plant who watched him with his cold eyes.

 Knives sat back on the edge of a bed and spread his knees. Wolfwood resisted for as long as the Plant allowed it. He pulled firmly, bringing within his space. Wolfwood’s face burned with shame as his own body was reacting to the implications of the other man’s motions. He didn’t speak, but he grunted as he was yanked off balance—steadying himself with his left hand on the bed beside Knives’s hip. Knives brought the hand he held captive close, the priest resisted without success as Knives drew the man’s knuckles down along the growing erection.

 Wolfwood couldn’t hold back the soft sounds of protest edged with desire as he was forced to cup the Plant’s erection. He lowered his head to keep Knives from seeing the heat rise across his cheeks, his forehead rested lightly on the Plant’s shoulder. He felt more than heard him breath out in mild satisfaction at the feel of the priest’s palm pressing deliciously along his length. Wolfwood was drawn closer, the Plant leaned further back, pressing against the hand that remained unresponsive.

 “ _Put some effort into it_ ,” the words were a dangerous whisper that moved the hair beside his ear. He let out an involuntary gasp and screwed his eyes shut. He clenched his fingers gingerly around the clothed erection. “ _Mmm_..” the Plant gave a sound of approval. Wolfwood’s body responded strongly to the aroused sound, he was lightheaded with the sensation that shocked down his spine and settled like fire in his groin. He hated it even as his body wanted more…

 A leg slid along the back of the priest’s thigh, startling him. He leaned further over the Plant at his bidding. Wolfwood’s hand worked up and down along the clothed length, Knives’s grip on his forearm never loosened. The Plant did not speak when he forced Wolfwood to do these things. It only happened twice before, impromptu and without any forethought or afterthought. It happened, and after it was like it hadn’t happened at all.

 The plant tugged harder on the arm, putting more force into the roll of his hips. His breath was just a bit uneven, hearing that made Wolfwood bite back a responding sound. On the downward slide of his hand, he pressed two fingers firmly at the base of Knives’s cock. The Plant took a sharp breath, the first strong response to this the priest had ever elicited. He repeated the motion—the corresponding sound was a moan. Wolfwood felt like he was about to hyperventilate. The sound the Plant was making played along his senses, driving him crazy with sexual tension. He was so tense, pulled taut to be as far from the Plant as he could manage while still giving him what he demanded. The leg along his thigh pulled him even closer, if it was possible.

 On the next pass of his hand, his fingers moved again, and Knives gave that sound again. Wolfwood was amazed at the slip in composure he was seeing in this usually disinteresting and calculating Plant. He didn’t react this way before. Maybe his breath would hitch once or twice, the process would last for long moments, then be over with a twitch of his hips. He wouldn’t even break a sweat, no flushed skin, nothing.

 His moment of thought was interrupted by suddenly being flung onto his back. Knives loomed over him. The priest’s hand pressed once again to the Plant’s groin. He ground against that hand, breathing a little heavier. He was straddling the priest, his hand and the Plant’s groin mere inches from his own neglected need. And no matter what he didn’t want, or his body was begging for… There was nothing to be done to close that distance…

 Knives leaned close to Wolfwood’s face. “ _Do it,_ ” he hissed, releasing his arm at last from its grip. He found it difficult for a moment to do what he knew he must, and not what he wanted. Or what his body craved. A soft growl danced alarmingly down his awareness. He pulled the black fabric away from the pale erection and gripped it firmly. Ice blue watched him inches from his face. Heat burned his face; he closed his eyes again. His hand moved, and the other joined it, pressing that same spot and massaging it.

 “ _Haa_ …” The voice by his ear was pure pleasure, the Plant’s hips jerked. Wolfwood gave an involuntary whimper of his own. That voices sound too close to… A flash of aqua eyes in his mind gave him a pang in his chest. Too close.. Too much! Wolfwood recoiled and tried to shove that face away.

 Ice blue eyes turned dark, anger creased those pale brows. Wolfwood’s hands were flung against the bed—pinned painfully by Knives’s flexed will. The priest tensed further when Knives gripped his jaw. Their eyes met. Fear to superior irritation. No words were spoken. He knew what his punishment could be.

 Wolfwood’s hands hesitantly returned to their task. Knives’s other hand pressed painfully but deliciously to Wolfwood’s groin, then squeezed. It drew a long pathetic noise from the priest half—pleasure, half—pain. He panted hard trying to resist the feeling. It sang painfully across his body, overriding his thoughts and making it hard to breath.

 “Kn-Knives—no—I—hnn—!” the words all slurred together in his rush to hiss them out. The grip shifted, eased off and pulled. There was also a shift in Knives’s power on his body.  Wolfwood moaned loudly, jerking with shame, trying to hide his face, but the Plant still gripped his jaw.

 “ _Finish it now,”_ the command was cool, sounding disinterested in the man’s reaction. His power surged from the contact of the hand at his groin and Wolfwood couldn’t fight the orgasm tearing through him in the next breath. His voice was gone, he could only utter heaving gasps, shuddering under the other’s scrutiny.  “ _Now._ ”

 The priest’s eyes remained tightly shut. His hands returned to Knives’s erection and continued as before. His arms shook with effort, Knives ignored it. Wolfwood massaged Knives’s balls as his other hand moved on his length. It didn’t take long before Knives’s own orgasm washed through him. The only concession to enjoyment he gave then was a jerk of hips and a soft huff.

 Wolfwood fell limp as Knives released him. The priest lay panting under the Plant as Knives returned to his normal composure, sitting easily on the man’s thin hips.

 Now… Wolfwood was hoping with all his being Knives would just get up and leave. Like before. Like nothing had happened, like it didn’t matter. But—as if he hear Wolfwood’s thoughts, Knives bent close to his face. The priest opened his eyes slowly. Fear was rising in him again.

 “ _This isn’t over._ ” The words washed over Wolfwood like a tide. Bringing with in dread. And he dared not fight… There was just too much to lose…


End file.
